


Intoxicating

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Intoxicating

After spritzing on a little bit of your new perfume you sniffed your wrists and smiled. It was perfect! When Donna sent you perfume for your birthday you had been confused, as a hunter perfume wasn’t a priority in your life. But you realized quickly that’s why she picked it out. Sometimes it felt good to dress up a little and smell sexy, to just remember you were a human.

The scent was perfect for you and you were excited to see what all the guys thought about it. Picking out a sundress and sandals to complete your relaxing day off outfit, you made your way to the library to find Sam, Dean, Cas, and Balthazar all sitting around the table with a bunch of books open in front of them.

You felt your shoulders slump when Sam looked up, a serious expression on his face.

“I take it our day off has been canceled?”

“Possible Djinn in North Dakota,” the younger Winchester replied.

“Of course,” you grumbled, grabbing one of the books and sitting down beside Balthazar. The angel glanced over at you with an extremely unpleasant expression on his handsome face before standing up and walking to the shelves, returning his attention to the book he had open in his hands.

You frowned a little, wondering what his problem was. The two of you had become good friends since he had been brought back by Chuck and he while he was still full of sarcasm and stinging remarks for the Winchesters, he had never said or done anything even remotely unpleasant to you. But now the look he gave you before walking away made you wonder what was wrong.

Dean interrupted your thoughts when he leaned over your shoulder to drop a book on the table. You heard him inhale deeply before he pulled back. “Is that the perfume Donna sent you?”

“Does it smell okay?” you asked.

“It’s amazing, I love it,” Dean replied, inhaling again.

You heard Balthazar scoff before turning his back to the room and pacing the shelves while he flipped pages. 

Frowning, you glanced up at Dean. “Promise?”

“Promise. You can wear that every day.” 

* * *

 

After defeating the Djinn the three of you had crashed at a cheap motel for the night. Usually the angels would hang out in your room before disappearing while you slept, but tonight it was just Cas. You had asked him where Balthazar was but he was vague in his response and switched to asking you questions about the baseball game on TV.

When you arrived back at the bunker the next day Balthazar was already there.   It seemed like he was attempting to be himself, greeting you with a kiss on each cheek and teasing you that you looked ravishing with the fresh from a hunt shine in your eyes.

Wondering what his problem had been but glad to have him back, you showered and slipped into your favorite pair of worn jeans and a comfortable top. Fixing your lip gloss and spraying just a touch of Donna’s perfume on you headed to the kitchen to help Sam make something for dinner.

When Balthazar came in a few minutes later you watched his eyes darken as he looked at you. Without saying a word he disappeared, leaving both you and Sam surprised. “Do you know what that was about?” Sam asked.

“I have no idea. His moods are all over the place lately, it’s giving me whiplash,” you complained, shrugging your shoulders.

Sam studied you for a moment before smiling. “Angels, right?”

“Exactly,” you replied with a laugh that sounded fake to your own ears.

You couldn’t sleep that night. Nothing worked. Not the long bath you took, the boring book on the history of weaving baskets, or the black and white movie you turned on the TV.  Giving up, you pulled a robe on over your pajamas and made your way to the kitchen to make tea.

Taking your cup into the library you stopped short when you saw Balthazar sitting on the couch, a book in his lap. “Sorry, I didn’t know you were back.”

“What are you doing up this late?” he asked, closing the book.

“I couldn’t sleep so I thought I would try tea,” you explained, sitting your cup down on the table.

Balthazar stood and walked behind you. You didn’t turn around but you could feel he was only a few inches away, every nerve in your body was aware of him.

His hands landed on your waist and his nose brushed against your neck as he breathed in your scent. “You smell intoxicating.”

“Balthazar?” you murmured, your eyes sliding shut as his lips brushed the skin behind your ears.

“That damn perfume was covering your natural scent Y/N.  Promise me you’ll throw it away.”

“I…”

He spun you around, his hands moving from your waist to cup your cheeks. “Throw the perfume away or I swear to father I’ll blow the damn thing up.”

“I’ll throw the perfume away,” you responded, still feeling dazed. 

When he brought his lips to yours a few seconds later your mind cleared and you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer.  “What do I smell like?” you asked when he pulled away to let you get air.

His lips returned to your neck as he trailed open mouth kisses across your skin. “You smell like my Heaven.”

When he returned to your mouth nothing more was said.

 


End file.
